Abbey's Choice
by Baron Finster Fan
Summary: Doyle and Zak witness Van Rook hitting Abbey Grey in a forest. Will they forgive her for betraying them or walk away? I hope the ending is a bit better this time.


DISCLAIMER - SS belongs to its rightful owners and not me.

ABBEY'S CHOICE

Abbey Grey trembled when she watched Leonidas Van Rook tap one finger against his folded arm repeatedly. She could not see his scowl because of his red-eyed helmet. ''I'm sorry for failing to capture the rare cryptid for the clients, Leonidas!'' She was anxious when he removed her small mask very slowly. She felt his gentle touch against her face. ''So you do forgive me!'' she smiled.

The female mercenary cried out and collapsed when he slapped her across the face! ''Worthless woman!'' she heard him mutter. Tears exited from her eyes.  
''Perhaps I should find a new apprentice who won't fail and cry!'' he whispered.  
Abbey shook her head back and forth very slowly. ''Please give me one more chance'  
she pleaded.

She gasped when he kicked her. ''Get up, apprentice!'' he ordered. He gave her mask back to her. ''Conceal your tears!'' he hissed. He watched her don her helmet before standing. ''Fail me again and this forest will become your grave'  
he threatened. ''Y,y,yes, sir!'' she whispered. She continued to tremble.

''Should we continue searching for the rare cryptid?'' she inquired. ''Yes. We can follow its tracks'' he answered. He looked over his shoulder. ''What are you going to do if the Saturdays and my former sidekick get in our way'  
''I will stop them using any means!'' she answered. ''Good girl!'' he spoke before walking.

Doyle and Zak wandered through the forest out of boredom. They remembered being betrayed by Van Rook's new sidekick a few days ago and were still hurt. ''Abbey used to be a cool babysitter!'' the eleven-year-old boy muttered.  
''Yeah. It's a shame she's working for Van Rook now!'' Doyle agreed.  
''I almost feel sorry for her. The key word is ALMOST!'' he said.

He and Zak were alert when they saw Leonidas hitting a black-haired woman again and again. ''Abbey!'' the young boy gasped. He wondered why she wasn't wearing her mask.  
He guessed it was either lost or Van Rook removed it because he was angry.  
He glanced at the unmasked mercenary. ''Why is he beating her?'' he wished to know.

''IT'S YOUR FAULT THE RARE CREATURE ESCAPED!'' the cruel Russian screamed.  
''Does that answer your question, Mini Man?'' Doyle muttered. ''CAN'T YOU DO ANYTHING RIGHT?'' he heard him shriek. ''Did he ever hit you?'' Zak whispered. Doyle nodded at a snail's pace. ''I eventually started dodging his punches'' he spoke.

He and the young Saturday observed Abbey's tears. ''You chose to work for Van Rook!'' he muttered. ''Let's go home, Mini Man!'' he said before turning his back on her. Zak frowned while remembering being with his former babysitter. He proceeded to follow Doyle. They turned their heads when they heard the sound of Leonidas firing his wrist blaster.

Their dark eyes increased in size as their jaws dropped. ''ABBEY!'' Zak screamed while observing his former babysitter's corpse. He turned to Doyle who looked shocked as well. ''I didn't know Van Rook was going to do THAT!'' the young man exclaimed. The masked Russian looked up at them. ''She turned out to be a worthless woman!'' he informed them.

''Don't say that about her!'' Zak protested. ''She did betray you, so at least she did something right for once! I told her what would happen if she failed me again. In a way, it was your fault she died. You two could have helped her yet you didn't!'' the masked mercenary spoke. His former apprentice looked down while his hands formed fists.

He refused to admit it, but the Russian was right. ''You turned your backs on her, and she died as a result. I suppose it's time to train a new apprentice. Hopefully this one won't fail me!'' Van Rook said. He ascended toward the sky when his jetpack switched on. ''GET BACK HERE, VAN ROOK!'' the young man screamed.

Zak held Abbey's upper body while crying. He tried to remember her as his babysitter instead of the traitor she became. ''Not even you deserved this!'' he wept. He turned his head when Doyle approached him before kneeling. His eyes were wide when the eleven-year-old boy cried in his arms. ''She didn't have to die!'' ''I know, Mini Man. We'll get Van Rook for this. Don't worry.''

THE END


End file.
